


Compass

by forcravityasm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcravityasm/pseuds/forcravityasm
Summary: "It's already too late, I'm so sorry."
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Compass

Minhee feels nothing but numbness, no words coming out from his mouth, eyes glued on the on the compass he's holding which has an engraved letters, 'SHJ'.

-

"Mini-yah use this compass to find me okay? You know how terrible I was in directions." said the smiling Hyeongjun

"Will this work though? Argh Hyeongjun why are you saying this to me like you're saying goodbye?" Minhee looked intently at his bestfriend who's busy eating his food.

"Nothing~ just... please keep that for me." Hyeongjun remained smiling but you can feel the sadness in his voice. 

Minhee didn't knew that, that would be the last conversation he can have with his bestfriend.

\- 

Hands shaking, he decided to opes the compass and examine the little arrows pointing at different directions. He decided to head north which was coincidentally pointing at Hyeongjun's study table, there he found a little letter for him from his bestfriend.

...

Dear Kang Minhee,

Hello Minhee~~ by the time you found this letter i might be already away, gladly I gave you the compass so you can see this. 

First of all I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner about what I'm feeling, it's just that I don't want to see you sad before I left. Please don't be sad or else I will hunt you in your sleep.

Second, it's a pity that I didn't have a chance to let you know about how I really feel about you. I love you, I love you Kang Minhee, that's what I want to tell you but I'm an idiot for letting my nervousness to take over myself, look at me now, it's already to late.

I didn't get to tell you how I feel so safe whenever you're around, how you always made me feel butterflies by your small actions, but I can't do anything about it now.

And to wrap this all up, please don't forget that you might not see me physically but I'm just always by your side guiding you okay? Always take care of yourself and that's all,

Thank you, goodbye, and I love you.

\- Song Hyeongjun

....

Minhee can't process what he read just now, he can feel the little droplets coming out from his eyes fall on the letter he is holding right now. His heart is breaking by the sudden news, but he knew Hyeongjun wouldn't like if he will just mourn forever, so he decided to let all his tears out and said to himself that this will be the last time he will cry, by this he can fulfill his promise to Hyeongjun.

**Author's Note:**

> So there, it's just short but I hope you enjoyed reading this^^


End file.
